


TobiMada Fanart

by RookieDrawer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer
Summary: Just where I'm going to drop my fanart for Tobirama and Madara, mostly in reference to other peoples' works.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 56
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts), [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> If anyone wants to follow my work for TobiMada stuff, follow me on tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rookie-d  
> Low-key I'm really new to formatting this way so I will probably be a noob at trying to fit this so that it looks better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to draw Dara-chan with Tobimara. Inspired from trulywicked's  
> [Soul Seed Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323215/chapters/53388382#workskin)


	2. Madara and To'ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this faster then I thought I would so here's Madara with To'ra. From trulywicked's Fanart for YunaYamiMouto's story  
> [Soul Seed Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323215/chapters/54082234)


	3. Sealed Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for YunaYamiMouto's story  
> [Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560000)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From YunaYamiMouto's  
> [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117154)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan Comic from my tumblr for raendown


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW drawing based on discord shenanigans


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me... finally getting around to posting my mass of pictures I drew~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting this happy birthday picture I made for Madara~


End file.
